Sweet Kisses 6: Happy Valentine's Day My Love
by Poison's Ivy
Summary: It’s Valentine’s Day. Hearts are broken, some stay the same, and new ones form. This story is a couple of days late forgive me. RobRae StarBB REPOSTED.


**I know this is a couple days late, but I never actually typed it; I'm so sorry.**

**Disclaimer: Do Not Own The Teen Titans.**

------------------------

Beast Boy was preparing for the big day. Today, his feelings for Raven would boom throughout the whole city. He quickly checked his list, preparing everything he hoped Raven would enjoy.

_**For My Love, Raven:**_

_**Roses? **Check._

_**Clean Room? **Check._

_**Bath? **Check._

_**Combed Hair? **Check._

_**Dinner Reservations? **Check._

He took a deep breath in, and let it out as he smiled nervously in front of his mirror. He was going to ask Raven out today, for today was Valentine's Day. He was going to let her know of every feeling that aroused when she was near. He was going to tell her he loved her.

Sure, she had ditched him at the carnival, but then he found Star, and spent the day with her. Apparently, Robin had ditched her as well. Starfire was more fun than Raven, but he knew Raven would always be the one for him. Although, even though Starfire was with him, he told himself it was Raven.

He left for Raven's room, knowing she woke up early. It was amazing he was able to keep his pace steady, and his feet non-wobbly.

He hoped she liked roses.

**Raven's Room:**

Raven woke up, only to be showered in lilies.

"What the hell?" She got up and observed her room.

There were all sorts of flowers scattered along the floor. In red letters above her door was the greeting: "Happy Valentine's Day!" in a beautiful script. Next to her desk, there was a box of dark chocolate, her favorite. Then she saw that small Hershey's kisses were piled into a line, which led to the window. When Raven looked out the window, she saw a sky writer **(is that what they're called?) **in the sky forming the words "To R, I Love You, Love R" with his plane. Then she heard a knock on her door, and saw that an envelope slipped in through the crack. Raven rose her eyebrows in a curious manner, and opened the envelope to find out that she had dinner reservations at the Fanciest place in Gotham tonight.

Even retarded people could have figured out who it was,

Raven opened the door, only to find Robin leaning on his back on the opposite wall smiling. "Happy Valentine's Day!" He said in a sweet voice, which practically melted her heart.

Even if it _were_ Valentine's Day, she wouldn't tell him that. The last thing she needed was his ego getting too big.

She smiled, and hugged him, even if it weren't her style. She loved him; that was all that mattered.

"I love you." Robin said, picking up her chin and kissing her gently.

When they broke apart, she said, "Thank you. This wasn't necessary."

He only shrugged. "I know, nor I do care. I love you, that's all that matters."

"Me too. I love you more than life itself."

Now, Beast Boy was excited. Ready to tell the girl of his dreams that he loved her, and he could only hope she said yes.

But what he saw, surprised him, broke him, and gave him feelings of denial.

A kissing couple, and the words "I love you more than life itself", were enough to trash his little heart.

That was it; he didn't care. He hated Robin for taking away the one he loved, he hated Raven for falling in love with Robin, and he hated himself for not telling her sooner.

He should have known something was up when they both disappeared on New Year's Eve.

He ran. He didn't know where. His mind was clouded with denial. He found himself in front of his room, and he trashed it. Destroyed everything that gave away evidence of his love for Raven.

'_What does he have that I don't?' _he thought. _'Muscle, probably money, fame'_

He heard the lovebirds leaving, and he went to her room.

'Robin had done all this for her?' he thought. Lilies were everywhere. Robin even knew what her favorite flowers were. He looked out the window. He message had faded a bit, but he could make out the words "R, Love You, R".

"I see you have found out as well?"

Beast Boy turned around to see Starfire. "You already knew?" She nodded.

She sat down on Raven's showered lilies bed. "I had found out the day before we went to the carnival."

"I just found out now. I don't believe it."

"It is tragic, I know, but we must not interfere in true love. We must go on. Maybe we will find our own soul mates. I believe that is what they are called?"

"Yea Star. It just went by so fast. One moment, I'm in love with her, and the next, I hate her for doing this to me."

"Perhaps everything will be all right. Soon." Beast Boy only nodded.

"You know, I had a lot of fun with you at the Carnival. More fun than I ever had with Raven."

"I did so as well."

"And I've been wondering… even though I loved Raven, I also had feelings for you."

Starfire blushed a little.

There was a momentary silence between the two. They looked over at each other, and soon their lips met. Her arms embraced with his, and their soul mates were found.

**------------------------**

Robin and Raven had come back and were about to go into her room to chat or so. But as Raven saw what was happening, she quickly moved Robin away, and shushed him.

"What's going on?" he whispered.

"Beast Boy and Starfire are kissing, each other!"

"What!"

"Yea!

"You know, we kissed for the first time without any type of sweet in our mouth."

"Yea but…" she said, as she traced his abs with her finger. "It's the lover's holiday. And I love you."

"I love you too. But… you have chocolate in your room, don't you?"

"Yes I do, but I can't go in there!"

"Why not?"

Raven glared at Robin. "Duh genius, there's a new couple in there kissing!"

Robin reached into his pocket **(he wasn't wearing his uniform)** and took out a Hershey's kisses. "I have some right here."

Raven smirked and said, "You're prepared for anything, aren't you?"

"For you, anything."

He put some chocolate in his mouth, and then had Raven enter his mouth. Her arms snaked around his neck, while one was ruffling his hair. His arms swirled around her petite waist and brought her closer to him. She moaned, and the chocolate had melted, now a warm liquid form thanks to their mouths. She licked off any parts with chocolate, while he wouldn't let her, and both of them moaned.

They broke off the kiss at the same time as Beast Boy and Starfire, unknown to them.

Robin and Beast Boy simultaneously said, "Happy Valentine's Day my love."

**------------------------**

**Please review.**


End file.
